The present disclosure relates generally to the transesterification of oils and fats in the presence of a catalyst to produce biodiesel.
Fatty acids of alkyl esters are commonly known as biodiesel. A biodiesel may be described as a mixture of mono alkyl esters (e.g., methyl esters) derived from renewable sources such as biolipids that may include vegetable oils and animal fats. Biodiesel is technically acceptable as a direct replacement or blending stock for petroleum diesel. Thus, biodiesel is a beneficial alternative fuel source due to its biodegradability, non-toxicity, and low emission profiles compared to conventional fuel sources. Biodiesel may be produced by a catalytic transesterification process that facilitates an organic chemical reaction between biolipids (e.g., animal fat and vegetable oil) and alcohol in the presence of a catalyst to form the mixture of mono alkyl esters and glycerol.
Traditional methods and systems for producing biodiesel may be limited since the transesterification reaction is mass transfer limited due to the properties of the reactants. Mechanical agitation and heat application techniques are being used to improve the mass and heat transfer characteristics of the transesterification process. However, these techniques produce emulsions that increase the settling time, increase the energy required for product separation, and increase the scale of the process equipment. Therefore, there is a need for an improved catalytic transesterification process.